Girlie Chat
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Colette and Sheena have a girlie chat over a midnight snack.


I started with the idea of Colette and Sheena having a girlie chat over a midnight snack, and ended up writing this :)

SPOILER WARNING

One of the side effects of Colette's angel transformation is mentioned. And it is only mentioned, you blink and you miss it :) But I'll put the warning here all the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco do. Lucky them :)

* * *

"Sheeeeeena, pssssssst, Sheeeeena," a quiet voice persisted between giggles. The girl groggily opened her eyes as the voice that had disturbed her sleep giggled some more."Wha? Whazzat?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and blinked sleepily. Slowly her eyes focused on Colette, who was kneeling beside her bed. 

"Scoochie a minute, s'cold outside the nice warm bed," Colette said, making move over motions with one hand. Sheena sighed, sat up and moved over so there was room for the small angel to snuggle into the warmth beneath the blanket as well. Colette grinned and triumphantly held up a plate of snacks. Sheena sighed and hit her hand against her head. Apparently it wasn't just Lloyd who'd gotten into the habit of having midnight snacks. Then again those two did grow up together, she should have expected it.

"Can't eat in bed," Sheena yawned, keeping her voice low for fear of waking Raine or Presea.

"That's what the plate's for, to catch crumbs," Colette nodded and smiled. Sheena laughed, the pair may have odd eating habits sometimes, but she had to hand it to them that they were neat and tidy. She inspected the contents of the plate and grabbed a cookie. She groaned quietly as she realised she'd probably now pick up the habit of late night snacking from Colette. 

"So, what's up?" she asked, as she began to wake up a little more.

"Nothing much, I couldn't sleep, and you looked a bit upset today, so I thought I'd check you were OK," Colette smiled as she nibbled on a biscuit.

"Are you OK?" Sheena asked in a worried tone. She knew not sleeping had been one of the symptoms that Colette had suffered when she was going through the angel transformation.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Colette smiled. "I had a nap earlier and I'm not tired any more is all. So, what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" Sheena asked. A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Mmm," Colette nodded, her hand moving over the plate as she selected another biscuit to start nibbling on. "This afternoon, your face was like all, well, not happy Sheena," she said as she selected something which Sheena suspected contained a lot of sugar. Ohhhhh no, a hyper angel, not what's needed at gone midnight Sheena thought. Then again it was quite nice, just sitting here talking to Colette. It wasn't often she got to have a girlie chat, and she had to admit she liked the little blonde, she was easy to talk to and a friendly person.

"Ah, the usual," Sheena sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Usual?" Colette asked, wondering what that was exactly. All of the party of companions had so many things to deal with.

"Mmmmm, men," Sheena said snapping a biscuit in half. Colette tutted and made an attempt at clearing up the resulting cascade of crumbs.

"Go on?" she said, and Sheena guessed that biscuits were a favourite late night snack of Colette's as she seemed to have a good skill for catching and clearing all the crumbs.

"Zelos," Sheena growled. "He's such a, such a...."

"Pain in the arse?" Colette said, her attention on the last of the crumbs. Sheena giggled. "What?" Colette asked, looking up from the now crumb free blanket to give Sheena a puzzled look.

"You, miss 'pain in the arse'" Sheena giggled. Colette giggled.

"Just because I have these," Colette fluttered her wings briefly before replacing them out of the way again, "doesn't mean I can't use these," she proceeded to start off on a string of mild swear words. Sheena clapped her hand over Colette's mouth and tried not to snort with laughter. She shouldn't be encouraging her. 

"I was going to say pervert," Sheena said, sticking her tongue out. "Although your choice of words equally applies," she rolled her eyes.

"Ahhhhh," Colette nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean,"

"I mean I fear for my underwear you know, I'm just expecting to go to my bag one day and find he's nicked it all," Sheena sighed. Colette giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sheena asked as the little angel tried to stop giggling.

"Well, he must like you if he'd go to the trouble of stealing your knickers," Colette smiled. 

"Please," Sheena scoffed. "I bet he just loves to collect women's underwear," she sighed.

"Well, maybe yours is special, because it'd be so much more risky to get, because when you found out you'd be like 'BANG! POW! ZELOS, TAKE THAT'" Colette gestured wildly with her hands in what Sheena had to assume was an attempt to convey the idea of herself beating Zelos up.

"And then I'd be all like 'YEAH! You leave Sheena's private stuff alone' and I'd help you show him not to mess with you," Colette beamed, triumphantly biting on yet another biscuit. Sheena tried not to giggle. She took another biscuit for herself and the two girls sat in comfortable silence for a while as they steadily emptied the once full plate.

"You know what though," Sheena said. "I bet under all that showing off, and prancing around and all the rest of it, I bet, I just bet there's a nice bloke in there somewhere."

"You think?" Colette considered this, her head tipped slightly to one side.

"Yeah, maybe," Sheena shrugged. She thought about saying something along the lines of how nice it would be if he was more like Lloyd, but she didn't. She had had a crush on the swordsman once, but it had passed when she realised how deeply he cared for Colette and how much the little angel loved him. Sheena mentally pulled a silly face, they were so prefect for each other it was hard to believe. But she supposed that nice things did happen occasionally.

"You know what I think?" Colette said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Sheena asked, wondering if Colette, who seemed good with people, had noticed something she hadn't. 

"I think we need more biscuits," Colette said in a deadpan voice, but she was unable to keep the smile, which turned into a grin, off her face. Sheena giggled.

"No we don't," she said. "You'll never eat your breakfast otherwise, and what if Lloyd decides to cook something specially for you, he'd be so disappointed if you didn't have any appetite,"

"Mmmm, true," Colette shrugged as she placed the plate down on the bedside table and snuggled under the duvet.

"That is if you wake up in the morning," Sheena rolled her eyes. "And gerrof," she said, shoving Colette gently "you've your own bed to sleep in."

"But yours is all warm and cozy," Colette smiled, her eyes closed. "Mine'll be all cold and horrible now" she pulled a face.

"Ah, if you wanna squish into a bed with someone go pester Lloyd," Sheena pulled a 'neeeeer' face playfully.

"Can't do that, Raine'd kill us if she found us in the morning, you know that," Colette sighed.

"Yes, because we can't have our innocent little angel having impure thoughts now can we?" Sheena giggled.

"Oyyyyyyy!" it was Colette's turn to stick her tongue out at Sheena. "We wouldn't get up to anything we shouldn't. S'just cozy that's all. It's so warm and snug, all curled up with him, and his chest makes such a good pillow," she snuggled up to Sheena's pillow, from the content look on her face she was imagining it was Lloyd. Sheena reached over to Colette's bed, grabbed her pillow and playfully whapped the blonde around the head with it.

"Ah, go on, I bet you would if you had the chance," Sheena giggled.

"Nope, actually, I wouldn't," Colette said in a sincere voice, nodding gently. "Some things are meant to be saved after all," she smiled.

"What things? Like breakfast biscuits until breakfast you mean? No chance with you around," she laughed.

"Ahhhh, don't be facetious," Colette said. "You know perfectly well what I meant. And besides, if you found the perfect guy for you tomorrow would you?" Colette asked. Sheena thought for a moment.

"You know, actually, you're right, I wouldn't. Like you said, some things are meant to be saved. However," she grinned. "Just because you're right doesn't mean you win the right to stay in my bed for the rest of the night, and even if you're not tired I am," Sheena grinned some more as she yanked the blanket away from Colette.

"Oh alright then," Colette said. "I don't know. I bring you a midnight snack, I talk to you and then you turn me out into a cold bed," Colette mumbled in a mock hard-done-by tone. She snuggled into her own bed, practically burying herself beneath the covers.

"Hey Sheena," she said, in a more serious tone.

"Yeah,"

"You feeling better now?" Colette asked sleepily. Sheena thought for a second, and found that yes, actually she was.

"Yeah, thanks. Guess the world's not such a bad place after all is it?" she said.

"Well," Colette said thoughtfully. "There's some things wrong with it, but if we all try our best to make things good then hopefully everything'll be alright in the end,"


End file.
